Missing
by Fanlady
Summary: Gempa meninggalkan kedua adik bungsunya untuk menjaga rumah, dan mereka memutuskan untuk bermain petak umpet. /twins!ThornSolar. #BBBFluffWeek18


"Thorn sama Solar yakin bisa jaga rumah sendiri?" Gempa berdiri di depan kedua adik kembarnya dan menatap mereka cemas.

"Yakin, dong!" Thorn berseru penuh semangat. "Thon sama Solal bisa jagain lumah, kok. Kak Gempa tenang aja!"

Solar ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Um! Kak Gempa percaya aja sama Thorn dan Solar."

"Baiklah."

Meski Gempa masih merasa tak enak harus meninggalkan Thorn dan Solar hanya berdua di rumah, namun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ia hanya pergi sebentar ke supermarket untuk berbelanja keperluan memasak.

"Kak Gempa cuma pergi sebentar, jadi kalian berdua harus tunggu di rumah dan jangan ke mana-mana, oke?"

"Okeee!"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telepon kakak. Kak Gempa sudah tulis nomornya di kertas kecil di sebelah telepon. Kalian tahu cara pakainya, 'kan?"

"Tentu! Kak Gempa 'kan udah ajarin."

"Baiklah." Gempa mengangguk kecil. Tampaknya ia memang tak perlu cemas. Kedua adik bungsunya sudah hampir menginjak usia lima tahun, jadi sudah tak masalah kalau mereka ditinggal sebentar di rumah, bukan?

"Kak Gempa, kak Gempa, jangan lupa beliin es klim buat Thon, ya!" seru Thorn penuh harap.

"Solar juga mau, kak Gempa!" Solar berseru tak kalah keras.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kak Gempa beliin. Tapi kalian harus jadi anak baik di rumah, oke?" Gempa mengusap kedua kepala adiknya penuh sayang.

"Siap, bos!"

.

.

.

" **Missing** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : AU, elemental siblings, twins!ThornSolar.

.

 **#BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 3 : Hide and Seek**

.

.

.

Thorn berdiri bergeming di depan jendela. Keningnya menempel di kaca dengan sepasang iris karamel yang menatap lekat ke luar.

"Kak Gempa lama, ya ..."

"Kak Gempa 'kan baru aja pergi," Solar memandang kembarannya heran.

"Thon mau es klim ..." Thorn bergumam sedih.

"Nanti kak Gempa pasti bawa pulang es krim. 'Kan kak Gempa udah janji," Solar menepuk-nepuk kepala Thorn untuk menghiburnya.

"Um." Thorn mengangguk kecil. Ia lalu menarik wajah dari jendela dan menoleh pada adik kembarnya. "Solal, kita main aja, yuk?"

"Mau main apa?" tanya Solar.

"Um, main ... petak umpet!" seru Thorn riang. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kerinduannya akan es krim yang belum dibawa pulang sang kakak. "Solal yang jaga, ya!" Sebelum Solar sempat berkata apapun, Thorn sudah berlari pergi untuk bersembunyi.

Solar berdiri bergeming di tempatnya dan mengerjap bingung. Baru beberapa saat kemudian ia bergegas mengejar sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu menghilang.

"Thorn, kok Solar duluan yang jaga, sih!" protesnya, meski sosok Thorn tak terlihat di manapun lagi. "Solar mau sembunyi duluan, _nggak_ mau jaga!"

Tak ada sahutan dari Thorn. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan tempat bersembunyi yang tepat dan tengah menunggu Solar untuk menemukannya.

"Thorn!" Solar mencoba memanggil, namun tetap tak ada balasan. Ia merengut masam. Pipinya digembungkan, jelas kesal. Tapi Solar tahu ia tak punya pilihan selain menemukan Thorn agar bisa bergantian jaga.

"Thorn, sudah belum sembunyinya? Solar mulai cari sekarang, ya!"

Hening.

Solar menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah boleh mencari. Sepelan mungkin, Solar melangkah menyusuri rumah untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian kakak kembarnya. Ia melongok ke ruang keluarga dan mengintip setiap sudutnya. Di balik sofa, di belakang lemari, di bawah meja. Tak ada sosok Thorn di mana pun.

Pencarian awal yang tak membuahkan hasil membuat Solar sedikit kehilangan semangat. Ia kembali mencari di ruangan lain dengan harapan segera menemukan Thorn.

"Thorn! Kamu di mana?"

Solar tiba di lantai dua dan langsung menuju ke kamar tidurnya dan Thorn. Ia berjinjit untuk meraih pegangan pintu kamar dan membukanya perlahan.

"Thorn?"

Tidak terlihat adanya siapapun di sana. Solar mulai merasa cemas. ia sudah memeriksa seluruh isi rumah. Kenapa Thorn tidak ada di mana-mana?

Ucapan Gempa sebelum berangkat tadi mendadak terngiang di benak Solar.

" _Ingat, kalian tidak boleh main di luar, dan jangan bukakan pintu pada siapapun. Terutama pada orang yang tidak kalian kenal, mengerti? Sekarang banyak penculikan anak-anak. Kalau kalian tidak hati-hati, nanti kalian bisa diculik dan dibawa pergi orang jahat_."

Solar memainkan jarinya gelisah. Bagaimana kalau ucapan kakaknya itu terbukti benar, dan Thorn sudah dibawa kabur orang jahat?

"T-Thorn ..."

Sepasang iris cokelat Solar tampak berkaca-kaca di balik kacamatanya. Ia yakin sekali saudara kembarnya memang sudah diculik. Meski sebenarnya Thorn menghilang belum sampai sepuluh menit, dan juga ia tak mendengar adanya orang lain yang masuk maupun keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Kak—kak Gempa ... hiks ..."

Solar berjongkok di depan pintu kamarnya dan terisak kecil. Ia sendirian dan ketakutan. Thorn hilang diculik orang jahat, dan Gempa belum juga kembali.

"Thorn ... jangan tinggalin Solar sendiri ... hiks ..."

Tangisan Solar makin mengeras, hingga akhirnya terusik dengan suara benturan keras di balik punggungnya.

"Aduh!"

Solar langsung menoleh dan mendapati Thorn tengah merangkak keluar dari kolong tempat tidur sambil mengusap kepala yang sepertinya baru saja terbentur.

"T-Thorn ..." Solar menatap kakak kembarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"So-Solal ... kenapa nangis?" Thorn menghampiri adiknya panik. Ia ikut berjongkok di depan Solar dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Solal jatuh? Digigit semut?"

Solar menggeleng. "T-Thorn 'ilang ... Solar takut sendirian ..." isaknya.

"Eeeehh, Thon nggak 'ilang, kok! 'Kan kita lagi main petak umpet. Jadi Thon sembunyi di bawah kasul," jelas Thorn.

"Hiks ... hiks ... huweeee!" Tangis Solar pecah dan membuat Thorn langsung panik setengah mati.

"E-eh, Solal jangan nangis!" Thorn memeluk adiknya erat, berharap tangisannya akan berhenti. Ia tak ingin dimarahi Gempa karena disangka mengganggu Solar dan membuatnya menangis. "Thon udah di sini, kok. Jadi Solal _nggak_ pellu takut lagi, oke?"

Thorn mengusap-usap punggung Solar, meniru kebiasaan yang dilakukan Gempa untuk menenangkan mereka setiap kali menangis. Tangisan Solar sedikit mereda, meski ia masih terisak kecil.

"Thorn—Thorn jangan tinggalin Solar sendirian lagi ..." gumam Solar di sela isakannya.

" _Nggak_ , kok, _nggak_. Thon janji nggak akan tinggalin Solal. Benelan, _deh_!"

"Ja-janji, ya ..."

"Iya, janji." Thorn menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Solar "Solal juga janji _nggak_ boleh nangis lagi, oke?"

Solar mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

"Oke ..."

.

.

.

fin


End file.
